


The Thief and the Curator

by I_is_a_freak



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual!Jenkins, Bi!Ezekiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel convinces Jenkins to give a relationship a go but Jenkins has some rules!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Set between And the Rule of Three and And the Loom of Fate  
> I very much see Jenkins as Asexual

The Thief and the Curator 

The bar that Jake had recommended was definitely a Jake style place. Jenkins was worried a brawl was going to break out at any moment. His worry was not helped by his current company.

"Here we go a double whiskey for you and sparkling vodka for me." Ezekiel sat at the table and pushed over a glass.

Jenkins took a sip, "Why did you bring me to a dive? Aren't you supposed to be trying to impressing me?"

"One; no, impressing is for the first date, which this is not. This is a no friendships hurt trial date. Two; you said find a place close by, that does a decent steak, and has enough alcohol for this conversation. Jake promises that the steak here is good and they don't water down the drinks. So here we are."

"Well I hope you don't take any advice from Mr Stone for restaurants next time."

"So there is going to next time?"

Jenkins gave him a look, “That is yet to be determined.”

The waiter brought over their food. They took some time sorting out cutlery and taking first bites. Jenkins grumbled a bit over that Jake had been right about the steaks with Ezekiel smirking at him.

“Point one; age difference.” Jenkins started, using his knife for emphasise, “You can't deny it’s a factor."

Ezekiel threw his hands up, "I can deny it because it's no big deal; I am bisexual and like older people."

"So when we go out and people assume I'm your dad..."

Ezekiel snorted and circled his face, "That is not going to happen mate and if they do then they’re blind and it's their problem not ours."

"Fine, point two I am not interested in sex. I believe the term they use is asexual"

"That’s fine."

"That's fine? Are you sure? I mean no sex of any sort, it just doesn't sit well with me."

"You are interested in a romantic relationship though? I know there is a difference between the two."

"Well yes I suppose."

"Then its fine, I can just masturbate in the shower if I want. You just set up the boundaries and I’ll stick to them," Jenkins stared Ezekiel down and Ezekiel stared right back, “I’m serious.”

“You would respect rules I set up?”

“I'm a thief not a cheater. I haven’t had many things in my life that are important but when I do I treat them right.”

Jenkins took a deep breath, “I have a complicated relationship with my family."

"Who doesn’t? I mean I can't remember my biological parents and my adopted parents aren't all there."

"You’re adopted?” Jenkins asked, “There is nothing in your file about adoption."

"I have a file? Cool,” Ezekiel considered, “There wouldn’t be anything anyway. My adoption didn’t have any paperwork and you know, was not technically legal."

"They stole you."

"You make it seem like a bigger deal then it is."

"It is, your parents stole a child. You could have had a normal life and won lots of awards and science shows."

"And not have gotten the skills that the Library thought were right for the job and I would have never met you or the others."

"Point taken."

Ezekiel played with a chip, "Oh, you mean your family won't approve of me."

"They have not had a say in my life for a long time." Jenkins paused, "What I mean is that there are things that I can't tell you and it might take me some time to be able to or maybe not at all. It's a bit of a trust thing but more of a complicated situation."

"Well I hope to be around for as long as that takes, longer even."

“You don’t even know my first name.”

“I know a person only by their handle because that’s all they want me to know and I’m cool with it. That’s their information to give besides I know with the whole magic thing names are important and such. Jake and Cassandra are fine with it. Coronal Baird said she didn’t want any detail of our sex life, and since we’re not going to have a sex life, I don’t see what the deal about us dating is.”

"Okay then." Jenkins tapped the table.

Ezekiel lent forward, "Okay then ‘we can start dating’ okay then?"

"An ‘I'll get back to you’ okay then."

Ezekiel sighed and slumped in his chair, "Okay then."

~~~

"Coronal Baird have you seen Ezekiel?"

Eve looked up from her desk, "He's in his office."

Jenkins raised an eyebrow, "He has an office?"

"Yeah he took over a room after he and Jake got into an argument over shelf space and proper placement of something or other. I guess it’s a place he can hide when Jake is seconds away from punching him. It's three doors down on the right after the experiment room."

"Thank you."

"Hey, how did your talk go yesterday?” Eve jumped up from her seat, “Did you make sure to mention the age difference thing to him?"

"Of course I did, he doesn't think anything of it."

"Yeah he doesn't think much about things that he doesn't deem important. By the way how many people are in your age range? 5? 6?"

Jenkins went to answer then stopped and glared at her.

"Oh come off it. This is his decision, he's old enough to know what he wants."

Jenkins looked off to the side, "As you may have noticed I am not good with people."

Eve stood right in front of him and held his gaze, "I have but you don't need to be good with people, just Ezekiel. He already like you as is or he wouldn’t be this insistent. Jake and Cassandra gave him the third degree already and they approve too."

"And you?"

"I know you care for him and you think you’re going to watch him grow old and die in front of you. Wouldn't you rather be a part of his life?"

Jenkins nodded, "I guess you are right."

Eve smiled, "How much did that hurt to admit?"

Jenkins held up his fingers, "Just a little. Third door down you said?"

"Yep oh and Jenkins? You hurt him I hurt you."

Jenkins looked at her.

Eve shrugged, "Someone has to be on his side."

Jenkins smiled at her then walked out.

~~~

Jenkins looked into the room and knocked at the door frame. 

“Come in.”

Jenkins entered to find wires and computer parts everywhere and on all surfaces. Ezekiel was behind a desk working on a laptop.

“Am I interrupting something?” Jenkins walked towards the desk.

“Nah nothing much,” Ezekiel waved at the screen, “I’m analysing that magic app for its code. I’m close to working out an app that we can use to open the backdoor in the field and make it more accurate so we can move it if our route gets cut off.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah like if someone was on the run and needed a quick escape, they can use the app, locate and open a door, and get out.”

“Very clever.”

Ezekiel got up and walked around his desk, “So what brings you to my corner of the Annex?”

Jenkins regarded him for a moment. On first observation Ezekiel was calm but a few of his tells were showing that he was nervous and tense. 

“I have come to tell you I have accepted your request to date.”

Ezekiel’s face lit up and he threw himself at Jenkins. Jenkins flinched slightly at the impact then just patted Ezekiel’s back until he let go.

“There will be rules of course which you will have to adhere to for this to work.”

“Of course mate, I promise.”

Jenkins nodded, “We’ll take more over dinner tonight, be ready to leave by 7.”

Jenkins turned and left the room stepping over some circuit boards. Once he was out of the door he heard Ezekiel yell “Yes.” Jenkins smiled and continued to his work station.

~~~

The Rules: No public displays of affection outside the Annex except on date night. Inside the Annex was a situational basis depending on what was happening and who was watching. 

Ezekiel didn’t wanted to break these boundaries, he just wanted to see how close he could get to them. To see if he touched them whether they were electrified or just like rope.

Touching

Ezekiel hugged Jenkins all the time and often without thinking. Hugs goodbye, hugs hello, ‘thank god we’re alive’ hugs, ‘we won’ hugs but any longer than a few seconds had Jenkins pulling away.

So if he did it gradually he could stand shoulder to shoulder with Jenkins for a lot longer. Not outside the Annex of course but when they were standing around talking about the latest case Ezekiel would just slowly inch closer until Jenkins raised an eyebrow at him. Then he would stand still until he or Jenkins needed to move away. 

How close he got depended on how Jenkins was feeling at the time; Ezekiel got closer when Jenkins was content and further when he was excited or agitated.

Jenkins didn’t mention it but always gave him that look as to say he knew exactly want Ezekiel was doing.

Ezekiel sitting at the main bench looking though a very boring book of names and dates which he was sure was Jake’s punishment for something. Ezekiel wasn’t even sure that this was necessary but Baird was at her desk watching so he continued to flip through the pages.

He jumped as suddenly a cup of tea was placed at his side, “It must be a riveting book if I can sneak up on you.” 

Ezekiel just sighed at Jenkins, “Well I know what to take to bed when I can’t sleep, though I think I would rather hit myself over the head with it than read it.”

Ezekiel reached for the cup and notice that his whole arm brushed Jenkins’. He smiled but quickly hid it with the cup so Jenkins wouldn’t notice and move. He glanced up at Jenkins who was smiling. Ezekiel smiled harder and when he put the cup down he lingered. Jenkins bumped his elbow into Ezekiel’s shoulder. Ezekiel was about to retaliate when Baird interrupted.

“Okay lovebirds you can cut it out. Ezekiel, have you found anything?”

“Only that this is the fakest logbook I’ve seen in a long time.”

Jenkins got out his glasses and Baird came over to his other side.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Ezekiel picked up the notepad he had been writing on, “Page 45 through to 59 the surnames spell out swear words, page 69 the dates are the number of vowels in the first names, page 90 the months are Morse code for more cuss words using even number as short and odd numbers as long. Oh but page 125 to 140 it gets interesting, the first letters are Latin for more swear words.”

Jenkins glanced over to him them back to the book, “You know Latin?”

Ezekiel shrugged, “I know swear words, they aren’t even olden day swear words, they are modern.”

Baird took his notes off him, “Why didn’t you mention this earlier.”

“I haven’t finished yet; the book is 598 pages long. I was hoping that there would actually be something useful in the code near the end and this mind numbing wouldn’t be in vain.” 

“The book is a fake; they must still have a real one with them. Jake!” Baird rushed up the stairs.

“I don’t mind the closeness.” Jenkins whispered to him before moving off to gather some books from his desk.

Before Ezekiel could reply the others came rushing down and opened the door so he waved at Jenkins then rushed through the door with them.

 

Hand Holding

The next time they were standing close Ezekiel wrapped his pinky around Jenkins’ thumb. Jenkins frowned slightly then shook his hand. Ezekiel let go and made a metal note that hold hands was going to be a no. Jenkins jerked away to grab something off a shelf. Ezekiel decided that it would be best to make himself scarce for a while then come back with a cup of tea as an apology.

After a few hours he went into the kitchen to boil the kettle. He got the tea and milk ready and wondered if biscuits would be going too far.

Jenkins came bustling in, “There you are, do you know which museum…” Jenkins paused and took in at the set up on the bench, “What did you do? Did you knock over the book shelves again?”

“What, no and that wasn’t my fault, I swear the book was thrown at me and then I tripped.”

“You only make tea when you’ve done something.” Jenkins scowled at him.

Ezekiel was about to go into full out denial when he stopped himself. It wouldn’t get him anywhere with Jenkins and could possibly make things worse.

“Look I’m sorry. I tried to hold your hand, I just thought I was the next step in the touching phase but you didn’t like it.”

Jenkins looked confused, “You tried to hold my hand?”

Ezekiel shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he was pouring the hot water into the cups, “Yes, before.” Jenkins continued to give him a look, “I think, I can see now that you were busy.”

“You know you can just ask me, if you don’t know whether I would like something or not.”

Ezekiel handed Jenkins his cup, “Jenkins, can I hold your hand sometimes?”

“Hmm,” Jenkins sipped his tea for effect, “Yes, I suppose that would be okay; same rules as touching though.”

Ezekiel pumped his fist in the air, “Yes! This calls for the shortbread biscuits.”

 

Kissing

Jenkins poked his head into Ezekiel’s office, “So before you start, no kissing.”

“Mmm.” Ezekiel was focused on his computer screen.

“I mean it, before you try any of your sneaky tactics.” Jenkins came in a bit further.

“Okay.” Ezekiel started typing.

“Okay?” Jenkins didn’t quite trust the tone in Ezekiel’s voice, “What did you just say?”

“No kissing. It’s fine.” Ezekiel shrugged, “I figured you would let me know if it was different.”

Jenkins sighed, “Well it’s not so no kissing.”

“So I should stop ending my texts to you in XX?”

Jenkins did not dignify that with a response and left the room.

 

Cuddling

Every Wednesday is book night. They would pick a book, read it then discuss it over nibbles and tea. Most of the times it was a book relevant to that week’s adventure but sometimes one of them chose.

Everyone knew about book night but Ezekiel purposely never invited anyone nor did he correct their assumption as to what they were doing.

They were honestly discussing books; Ezekiel just wanted Jenkins all to himself. He also didn’t want anyone judging his lack of knowledge of ‘the classics’. They could keep the discussions light hearted for the most part and they could stray off topic often.

At first Ezekiel thought this was going to be a very bad idea. Jenkins seemed to have read everything ever and Ezekiel sometimes had to watch the movie because he ran out of time to finish the book. He felt bad about that because Jenkins always could tell. Jenkins would tease a little but then guide Ezekiel though the parts of the book he didn’t get to. 

“There is not always going to be a movie you know.” Jenkins poured more tea into their cups.

“I know but hey, I got a lot further into this one than last weeks.” Ezekiel picked up a cracker, “It was written much better and I made notes along the way this time. Some of those notes even survived falling into the river.”

Jenkins picked up his cup then sat down next to him, “Alright let’s see and then you can finish the book before we leave.”

Ezekiel leaned back and Jenkins put an arm around his waist to pull him closer. Ezekiel smiled up at Jenkins then he turned to the page he was up to.

 

Sleeping 

A few hours later Ezekiel could barely keep his eyes open and had resigned himself to sleeping on the couch.

Jenkins shook him, “Come on, time for bed.”

Ezekiel let Jenkins pull him along until they got to a door he hadn’t seen before. Jenkins pulled out a key and unlocked it revealing a staircase. 

“Come on.”

Ezekiel slowly climbed the stairs to a medieval style room with a four-poster bed. Jenkins took off his jacket and held his hand out for Ezekiel’s coat. 

“Is this your room?” Ezekiel asked taking off his hoodie. 

Jenkins hung their coat on the rack near the stairs, “Yes, though I would thank you not to bring anyone up here as I like my privacy.”

Ezekiel smiled and just took in the view; there was a small living space with a couch and sofa chair around a fire place, “Does that fireplace work?”

“I’m almost afraid to say but yes it does.” Jenkins threw him some oversized pyjamas, “The bathroom is through that door.”

Ezekiel looked confused, “I can stay here the night?”

“Yes but the rules are you have to be clothed. I also reserve the right to kick you out if you start humping me.”

Ezekiel gave Jenkins a quick hug then moved towards the bathroom, “Deal.”

~~~

Ezekiel yawned and waited for the kettle to finish boiling. He rubbed his eyes and started to prepare a cup of coffee to start the day.

Jake rushed into the kitchen, “There you are, come on we have another case.”

“Yeah, yeah, coffee first.”

“No, now Jones.” Jake grabbed Ezekiel and led him to the main room.

Cassandra looked up at him, “Weren’t you wearing that yesterday?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Ezekiel threw his hands in the air, “I thought this was extremely urgent so I couldn’t make a coffee but you have enough time to judge my outfit? Who are you, the fashion police?”


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bonus scene set after And the Loom of Fate

Flynn was searching through the card catalogue when the phone starting ringing. Flynn spun around to locate which of Jenkins’ many phones the call was coming from. He spotted a brown classic style telephone ringing on Jenkins’ desk.

“Leave it.” Coronal Baird said from her desk.

“But it’s ringing.” Flynn pointed to it, “It might be important.”

Coronal Baird looked up at him, “There is only one person who gets through to that phone now days and you don’t want to answer it.” 

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her but before he could answer the phone the answering machine beeped.

“You have reached Jenkins, please don’t leave a message, I don’t really care.” 

Flynn snorted.

“Hey Jenkins, it’s me. I just finished up in Hong Kong with Cassandra and everything went okay. Well it didn’t but we fixed it in the end so no need to panic. I got this small room, like really small. I can barely sleep on my side but I don’t know. It still feels too big. I guess I just miss you, a lot. I was thinking of swinging by later now that I’m done here. GOD DAMN IT YOU STUPID BOOK. Sorry the clippings book just went off again, no break for the wicked as you would say. I swear you said that it only went off like that every now and again. Anyway I will call later about the book for next week. Love you.”

Flynn looked back at Coronal Baird, “Was that Ezekiel Jones?”

Baird nodded.

“Ezekiel Jones and Jenkins?” Flynn got closer to the desk.

“Yep.”

“Ezekiel and Jenkins are together?”

“Yes!” 

“But…”

Coronal Baird stood up and looked him right in the eye, “Do you have a problem with this?”

Flynn put his hands up, “No, no, not a problem just… Ezekiel and Jenkins?”

Baird put her hands up too, “I know but it works and they are actually weirdly adorable together.”

He put his hands together and tilted his head, “Okay then, Ezekiel and Jenkins.”

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this ages age and figured i should just go ahead and post it, it is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine


End file.
